It is known that cyanuric chloride will react with diethanolamine to yield hexakis(2-hydroxyethyl)melamine (Jour. Am. Chem. Soc. 73,2984 (1951). ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is N(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH).sub.2